This invention relates to the construction and operation of closure systems for high pressure vessels.
Generally, high pressure vessels must be securely sealed before internal pressurization. Such vessels and the vessel sealing doors associated therewith are relatively massive and of a high strength construction so as to sustain the high internal pressures and form a pressure sealed enclosure. Opening, closing and locking of the door with the desired degree of seal therefore requires use of powered closure operating systems. However, the use of powered means and the massiveness of the door and vessel presents problems because of material distortion, maintenance of sealing relationships and other conditions adversely affecting vessel closure and opening in a rapid manner.
It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide an improved system for opening and closing the door of a pressure sealing vessel.
Another object in accordance with the foregoing object is to provide a pressure vessel construction supporting a vessel sealing door capable of being repeatedly opened and closed without rapid deterioration of the sealing relationship between the vessel and door.